


Denmark

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [45]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: We've reached the D's!
Series: Around The World [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Denmark

**Author's Note:**

> We've reached the D's!

**Copenhagen**

David travelled to the capital of Denmark because it was known to be the happiest city in the world and while he thought that highly unlikely, could not dispute that it might be worth a visit. He was also an avid reader, or at least he had been in his childhood and as it was the birthplace of Hans Christian Andersen, David was keen to visit the museum, where he could fully immerse himself and step into his childhood world of fairy tales and take an hour or two out of his own, pathetic life.

David somehow found it easy to navigate the streets and many canals and even got by without knowing a word of Danish, thankfully most of the natives seemed to understand English even if they didn’t speak much of it. He had only been there for a couple of days but had already found many amazing places that served great food and a fantastic artisan brewery.

Sat in the Tivoli Gardens, which unfortunately had been taken over by too many amusement rides but was thankfully still a sanctuary located in the centre of Copenhagen, right next to City Hall. The scenery was beautiful and David happily surrounded himself with the exotic architecture and historic buildings, as he munched his way through wienerbrød (Vienna bread), which he discovered was the basis of almost all of his favourite Danish pastries and perhaps one of the main reasons he wanted to visit in the first place, not that he would admit that fact, to anyone!

He spent almost all of his remaining time in the gardens, reading and relaxing and as night fell the place transformed. David was mesmerised by the thousands of coloured lights, ramping up the fairytale aesthetic and offering something truly unique and pretty magical.


End file.
